Beth, What can I do?
by Daughter of Hypnos
Summary: Annabeths POV after getting back to camp in the 4th book without Percy. Song fic inspired by Glee. Better than the summery. One-Shot and kind of short. T for a threatening authors note inside


**Annabeth's POV set when she gets back to camp in the 4th book with out Percy after the Mt. St. Helens incident. **

I reached Camp alone. Alone. Without Percy. I failed my best friend. He may have lived, but I doubt it. I chocked back a sob and emerged out of Zeus's Fist. Silena was there comforting Juniper. Now I felt really bad, not only will Percy not be coming back but Grover and Tyson might no be either. Silena looked away Juniper and stared at me.

"Annabeth! Where is Percy…" She didn't finish because I broke down right there. I Leaned against the mound of boulders and sat on the damp grass and cried. "Oh, my." Selena said as she sat next to me. She didn't seem too concerned that her perfect outfit was getting grass stains on the back of it. She put her arm around me.

"Where is Grover?" Juniper asked. I cried harder.

"He- He and Tyson went off looking for Pan, and me and Percy ended up under Mt. Saint Helens. The volcano exploded and Percy was… still down there. I haven't seen any of them." Now Juniper was crying green tear drops and Selena was misty eyed (but Silena would cry at the sight of a rainbow). "I must talk to Chiron." I said hastily, and I ran off.

I ignored the nervous looks of campers as I ran. When I reached the Big House Chiron was out side talking with a satyr about gods-know-what. Chiron looked up and noticed me standing there. "Ah, Annabeth, my dear. Where is Tyson? And Grover? And Percy?" He must have figured out what happened by the look in my eyes and lack of response. The tears welled up in the back of my eyes again.

"Annabeth, maybe we should talk about this inside?" Then I did something that really wasn't like me. I ran away. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Could you really blame me, though? I had just lost three of my closest friends.

They were down there somewhere, I could feel it. Trapped in the awful maze. It wasn't suppose to go this way. I was suppose to be the person of the prophecy that didn't return. It was suppose to be MY final stand. All I could do now was prey that what ever plan Percy had worked.

I kept running until I reached my cabin. I kicked my shoes off and sat on my bed. I pulled my knees close to my chest and fell into a fit of hysterics. _I don't deserve to be a daughter of Athena_, I thought to myself _I couldn't even keep my friends alive. The whole camp is going to hate me!_ I pulled my legs closer and cried some more. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that Malcolm was in the cabin with me.

"Annabeth, it's okay." He tried to tell me.

"Just go away."

"But-"

"Just go." I turned away from him. When I heard him leave, I heard another person enter. _Great another one of my siblings._ I thought. But it wasn't one of them. It was Lee Fletcher, the head counselor from the Apollo Cabin.

"Hey, Annabeth. I heard about what happened to Percy. But you know he may still be alive somewhere." I doubted that. He go himself blown out of a volcano for Zeus's sake! "Any way, I came to give you this." He handed me an orange iPod Nano. "It was a gift from my dad. You just put in the head phones a nod press play. The iPod will play a song that reflects your mood. Music has helped me get through a lot in my life, so maybe it can help you."

Reluctantly, I took the iPod as he walked out of my cabin, leaving me alone.

AS soon as I was sure I was alone, I put in the head phones and pressed play.

_Beth I hear you calling_

_But I can't come home right now_

_Me and the boys are playing_

_And we just can't find the sound_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

_You say you feel so empty_

_That our house just ain't our home_

_I'm always somewhere else_

_And you're always there alone_

_Just a few more hours_

_And I'll be right home to you_

_I think I hear them calling_

_Oh Beth what can I do_

_Beth what can I do_

"You can come home, Percy! You can come home!"

_Beth I know you're lonely_

_And I hope you'll be alright_

_'Cause me and the boys will be playing all night_

**okay kind of shotrer than what I thought it was going to be. If I made any mistakes let me know. It is better that just 'you fail' I like to know what I'm doing wrong so I can improve. This was oddly inspired by Glee! IF YOU FLAME I WILL F***ING FIND YOU AND KILL YOU AND EAT YOUR FIRST BORN CHILD! Thanks for reading! (song Beth- by kiss)**


End file.
